Duele - VOCALOID
by NekoVocaloidOtaku-sinse1
Summary: Mikuo se a cansado de ser el esclavo de Rin, de tener que amarla sin que ella le corresponda, pues el dolor en su corazón es cada vez mas insoportable/ Soy mala en los resumenes jejeje pasen a leer es un MIKUOXRIN, ustedes deciden si es un One-Shot o si sigo los capítulos


**Vocaloid no me pertenece, este es un fanfic de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

Duele…

Duele sabes, mientras yo te entrego mi corazón, tú te burlas a mi espalda, una persona como tú realmente es despreciable, es increíble que lograste atraparme en tu estúpida trampa.

 _Duele…_

Mientas que a mí, lo único que me queda es sonreír y fingir que no pasa nada, he tenido que secar tus lágrimas, soportar tus berrinches y así me pagas.

 _Duele mucho…_

En verdad es doloroso, saber que la persona que amas solo está contigo por darle celos a su ex-novio, ese maldito peli azul, Shion Kaito, y aún así, yo me lo callé, pues creía que con que tuviera tu presencia cerca de mí era suficiente, pero parece como si nunca estuvieras, tu mente solo divaga y veo como de la nada una lagrima recorreré tu mejilla.

 _En verdad duele…_

Ya no soporto más, según tú él ya no importa, que ya lo superaste, pero aún así aprovechas cada oportunidad que tienes para voltear a verlo, y le sonríes para llamar su atención, y después, me das un frío beso solo para darle celos, pero el solo se burla de ti, mientras que tú para desquitarte te burlas de mí.

 _Eso lastima…_

Mi dulce flor, Kagamine Rin, te lo ruego, acaba de enterrar esa espina de una vez en mi corazón, prefiero morir de una apuñalada, a que me dejes agonizando, pero, yo también soy culpable, soy un cobarde y al mismo tiempo un egoísta. Quisiera que solo me vieras a mí y poder ser el único que te haga sonreír, pero sé que jamás sucederá.

 _Duele y tú lo sabes_ …

Tú también eres una egoísta… Sé que me comprendes, no es lindo ser humillado por la persona que amas, pero crees que si tú no eres feliz, yo tampoco debo serlo. Cada vez que yo intente sanar tu dolor, hacías crecer el mío, y yo lo soportaba con tal de que te sintieras un poco mejor.

 _Ni siquiera sabes quién soy, me duele…._

¿Mí nombre? Hatsune Mikuo, tu fiel sirviente, tu "juguete" o tu "esclavo" como acostumbras llamarme, Rin. Y, aunque no lo creas tenemos mucho en común, como que jamás estaremos junto a la persona que amamos. Lo único que me alegra de todo esto es que tú tampoco serás feliz al lado de Shion, pues él ahora está comprometido con la famosa Sakine Meiko. Siempre me pregunte que le veías a mi "amigo" Kaito que no tuviera yo.

 _Mientas más fría la noche más duele…_

La noche que estuvimos juntos, la noche que tuvimos sexo, sí, solo eso, sexo, pues jamás podremos hacer el amor. Más de una vez pronunciaste entre sueños "Kaito, te amo" "no me dejes" "hazme tuya". Y yo, ¿Qué hice? Solo cubrirte con las frías sabanas y sentarme a un lado tuyo a llorar en silencio mientras admiro tu rostro con una mirada cálida, que jamás corresponderás.

 _Adiós…_

¿Suicidio? Para mí no, no me considero tan patético como para abandonarte de por vida, pero si como para irme de tu lado, pero solo mi cuerpo, pues mi alma te pertenece hace mucho. Espero que encuentres a alguien más para ocupar mi inexistente lugar en tu corazón, pero recuerda que si me necesitas, con gusto te recibiré, pues no creo enamorarme de nuevo al grado de olvidarte.

 _Duele…_

Seguiré llorando y vagando por la vida hasta que tú, Kagamine Rin, puedas quererme aunque sea un poco así como seguiré en mi espera por ver tus dulces ojos brillar de nuevo, mi querido ángel.

Te ama Hatsune Mikuo.

-Siempre serás un cobarde, Mikuo, tan cobarde como para dejarme un maldito papel – pegándolo a su pecho – COMO PARA NO PODER DECIRMELO EN MI CARA, ESTOY ARTA DE QUE ME ABANDONEN – dijo Rin entre lágrimas, su juguete se fue, aunque nunca se lo dijera, él si la hacía sentir un poco mejor, _*pero está más que claro, es un idiota*_ se dijo a sí misma la rubia que no sabía si estar feliz, enojarse o llorar.

-Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, no sé qué pasará, si el estúpido de Mikuo será bienvenido en mí, o lo odie más, si Kaito se de cuenta de que el en realidad me ama a mí, o yo siga sufriendo por su amor. Lo único que sé es que nos volveremos a encontrar, Hatsune Mikuo…

 **En serio yo escribí eso? Jujuju hola yo de nuevo, no sé de donde ni como se me ocurrió esto, no sé dejarlo en un One-Shot o hacer un nuevo capítulo, ustedes decidan en los comentarios n.n como debieron ver el que estaba narrando era mi querido Mikuo hacia su amada Rin, jejeje esta pareja me gusta pero no sé como es que se me dio un fic de ellos jajaja ok no… Dejen su comentario y digan que opinan.**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**


End file.
